


Explosions in the Sky

by roseandheather



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, F/M, Fluff, SPOILERS 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO, SPOILERS BEYOND SPOILERS, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soul mate dry your eye/'Cause soul mates never die..."</p><p>He doesn't believe in much. But he believes in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from Placebo's "Sleeping With Ghosts".

_Hey, Your Worship. If you're watching this, it's because you're still kicking around and I'm not._

_Figures. You always were the stubborn one._

_Anyway, you could call this a message from beyond the grave, if you like. I know you believe in some things I don't. Maybe this way we can both be right for once._

_I never believed in much, Leia. Ain't much is certain in this universe. Even the stars keep moving._

_But some things, some things I do believe in. Loyalty to something, even if it's only yourself. Paying your debts, unless you've got a damn good reason not to. Never giving a damn what the odds are. The stars, I guess, even if they can't stay still._

_And you._

_Oh, God, Leia, don't cry. I can't take it when you cry. I never could._

_I'm not telling you any of this 'cause I think you don't know it. I'm telling you this 'cause I know you **do.**_ _But hearing it matters, so here it is: I love you, Leia. I never stopped. I'd loved before you, you know. But I never loved again after, 'cause that would've meant loving someone who wasn't you. And that... that just ain't possible._

_I told you I don't believe in much, including soulmates. But I do believe in you. In us. That we meant something, even when we thought we couldn't, and that we'll keep meaning something even after we're both gone._

_You changed me, and I changed you, and we changed the goddam galaxy, and what're the odds of that?_

_I didn't believe in love, but I believe in you._

_I don't believe in happy ever after, but I do believe in you._

_I don't believe in one-and-only-love, but I do believe in one great love of a lifetime, and that's you._

_Once I thought I'd be saying this kind of stuff only over my dead body. Looks like I was right._

_Are you laughing at that? Really? God, I really have changed you._

_You know I love you, Leia. You ain't stupid. I am, but I know you love me, too, 'cause even I ain't too stupid to figure that out. And whatever we did or didn't do, whether we did or didn't stay together, that doesn't change the facts. Maybe we needed to be apart, but we didn't need to stop loving, so we didn't._

_Hopefully you're clever enough to figure out that I ain't ever gonna stop loving you, either, no matter what's happened to my body - or yours. And I know damn well you ain't ever gonna stop loving me, body or none. I ain't crazy, Leia, except about you, and some things are just as plain as the spark in your eyes._

_Maybe you're right, and there is something beyond all this 'life' business. Maybe we'll see each other again someday, when you stop kicking around too. Maybe I'll get to make like the old stories, and watch over you from wherever 'beyond' is._

_Or maybe I'm right, and all we got is all we got, and I've gone into the nothing already and you will someday. You know what? I don't care, because it doesn't matter. 'Beyond' or not, 'nothing' or not, it's what we **did** that counts. What we felt. That doesn't go away, Leia. It can't._

_Well, Your Worship, that's it from me, at least this way. Luke'd probably spout some crap about me living on as long as I'm remembered. I'd like to say the kid's just being a Jedi, but you know what? He ain't wrong. I've left behind the way I made you feel, and if that's the only legacy I'd ever have, it's one I'd be damn proud of._

_I've had a lot of regrets in my life. A lot of things I'd change. A lot of things I wish I hadn't done or said or felt. But you, Princess, you were never one of them. You couldn't be. Not ever._

_Solo, out._

_Hey, none of that, now._

_It's okay, Leia._

_I know._


End file.
